


champagne and cigarettes

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Flexing with his Rolex and Cartier and Range Rover, I blame this all on 190623 Kim Mingyu, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Secrets are best hidden in plain sight.Mingyu likes flexing them sometimes too.[This fic is translated in Korean byelnino_agostohere!]





	champagne and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [[번역] champagne and cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375503) by [elnino_agosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnino_agosto/pseuds/elnino_agosto)



> No request, just Kim Mingyu. And Cheol’s grey hair. 💀

Mingyu lets the manager escort him out of the Inkigayo building, smiling. No mask today. Mingyu doesn't have anything to hide today.

Well, maybe one thing to hide, he chuckles as he sees the white Range Rover parked across the street, hoards of fans between him and the car.

After all, hiding in plain sight is the best way to hide.

He gets in the car, immediately smirking at the man in the drivers' seat.

"Feeling discreet today?"

"We have a date. You forgot?" The man chuckles, and Mingyu rolls the window down, puts the sunglasses on the back of his head and puts his arm out of the window.

Seungcheol chuckles again, seeing that Mingyu's wearing the Rolex and the Cartier. The light catches on them quite well, Mingyu thinks, gives them quite a flair with his arm hanging out of the car.

Honestly, Mingyu doesn't really care about who sees Seungcheol in the driver's seat while he waves at the fans, his smile wide. Maybe he's feeling particularly good today, particularly playful. Maybe they'll think he's Mingyu's manager, even though the fans know their managers. Maybe a driver, maybe someone like that, even though Seungcheol's expensive glasses, his shirt, don't scream driver. 

Rich billionaire CEO, that's more like it.

——

Seungcheol always lets Mingyu key in the code to his penthouse. There's something really satisfying about doing that, putting his finger on the fingerprint reader and seeing the doors open, Seungcheol's hand pressing on the small of his back.

He walks in like he's home, drops his shoes and pulls his shirt out of his pants, running a hand through his hair. The fixing spray doesn't really give, so Mingyu has to untangle his fingers, his hair falling right as it had before.

"Want anything to drink or eat?"

"Maybe later," Mingyu throws, skipping to the right, to Seungcheol's huge bedroom. 

Mingyu loves sleeping with Seungcheol. They've gotten long past the sponsor-idol relationship they're supposed to have, enough for Mingyu to say they're pretty much dating without really dating. So he loves sleeping with Seungcheol. 

But he also loves sleeping with Seungcheol in Seungcheol's bed. Just sleeping. Because Seungcheol's bed is incredible, huge and comfortable, soft without feeling like Mingyu's swallowed up by it.

Not yet though. Not sleeping yet.

He drops on the bed right as he sees it though, making himself comfortable, watching as Seungcheol comes in, dropping his glasses, folding them and putting them on the nightstand. As he joins Mingyu on the bed, kneeling on both sides on his thighs, Mingyu smiles at him, lounges on his bed, the picture of seduction. An easy, fun, light kind. No one would resist Mingyu, but especially not Seungcheol.

“You like them, baby?” Seungcheol rasps out, pulling at Mingyu’s bracelet. He’s dyed his hair. It’s grey now, so Mingyu is now officially allowed to call him old. Fitting, since Seungcheol is sixteen years older than him.

“Mhm,” Mingyu answers, smirking up at Seungcheol. _“Daddy,”_ he moans, teasing, biting his tongue up at him. He’s smirking because he knows what it does to Seungcheol.

“Mmm, yeah baby,” Seungcheol moans, his rough hands attaching themselves to Mingyu’s waist, bunching his shirt up. Seungcheol’s the boss, but he still visits the sites of his buildings and investments, works and does things there, always forgets to use moisturiser, so his hands are always rough. Mingyu _loves_ them on him, _in him._

Mingyu doesn’t say anything, keeps smirking up at him, keeping his eyes glued to his. He feels like playing today, so play he will.

He sneaks a hand to his crotch, pressing it into his semi, arching up into it with the most R-rated moan he can muster. Rubs it over himself, teasing the tip of his cock through his pants.

Pops his button, drags his zipper down slow, slow, seeing as Seungcheol’s eyes go down to it, his hands gripping his waist tighter. Pulls them down just enough for the outline of his cock to be obvious through his gray boxers, pressing them down so the precome forms a wet spot.

Seungcheol’s mouth drops a little, just a little.

So Mingyu pushes further, dropping down the waistband of his boxers, enough for the head of his cock to peek through them. He pushes it up and down to rub himself with the waistband, the little bit of pleasure firing him up.

“If you want something you gotta use your words, baby.”

“Suck me off, daddy.”

Seungcheol smiles, doesn’t spare a second to pull Mingyu’s pants down, followed by his underwear. Mingyu pulls his shirt off so he’s naked, the only things left on him the glinting gold of his watch and bracelet.

Seungcheol’s gifts, because he likes spoiling Mingyu.

Likes doing whatever it is that Mingyu feels like, including this. Seungcheol’s mouth tight on his cock, his grey hair bouncing when he bobs his head on Mingyu. Fully clothed, the material of his shirt rubbing on Mingyu’s legs when he holds on to his thighs, getting him deeper. Deep in his throat, swallowing around Mingyu, his mouth warm, wet.

 _Good._ It's so good, Seungcheol is so good to him.

Mingyu pulls him off when he's fully hard, when the pleasure is hitting a little bit too quick. Mingyu wants to have fun.

"What do you want?" Seungcheol asks, his touches heavy on Mingyu, his voice straight-forward. That's something he quite likes about Seungcheol. He doesn't worship Mingyu nor intentionally hurt him, doesn't like anything like that, doesn't _use_ him like he could. Mingyu calls him daddy because he likes teasing their age difference and because Seungcheol likes hearing it, not because he treats Mingyu as a baby. With him, Mingyu's Mingyu, as he is, and Seungcheol is Seungcheol, like he is. They have a normal relationship.

As normal as a relationship like that can be anyway. But Mingyu doesn't mind weird. Mingyu is weird.

So Mingyu looks at Seungcheol, grins. "Will you let me fuck you today, daddy?" He lays it on, biting his lip up at him.

"Jesus, Gyu. Yeah, sure," he rolls his eyes, but Mingyu can see he's hard, excited. He's not fooling anyone.

So Mingyu switches their positions, kneels between Seungcheol's legs. Unbuttons his shirt, popping the buttons open one by one. Last time he ruined his shirt, ripping it apart, Seungcheol dragged Mingyu with him to find another one exactly like that, so Mingyu would like to avoid that. So he carefully pulls it out of his pants, unbuttoning them, excitedly pulling them off of him.

Seungcheol's wearing a jockstrap. Okay. _Okay._

"And you didn't plan this, you mean?" Mingyu bites his lip, pulls at one of the bands of it, lets go of it with a snap to Seungcheol’s skin. It’s hot. It’s really, _really_ hot.

“Mmm. Maybe, maybe not,” Seungcheol smiles, the wide, teasing smile Mingyu loves seeing.

Mingyu snaps the band once again, seeing Seungcheol’s skin redden just a little. “Well then, you’re telling me I can’t see your cock. Maybe you’ll have to come untouched.”

“Ha Mingyu-yah, I’m too old for that,” he laughs, good-natured. It’s not a self insult, not at all. “Don’t have your stamina anymore.”

“We’ll try,” Mingyu declares, gets off to find the lube and condoms in Seungcheol’s nightstand. He picks the really thin, ribbed ones, to help him along a little.

Mingyu doesn’t play when he’s given something to do, stubborn like that. Stubborn when he gets his fingers inside Seungcheol, the man groaning with a laugh. Just Seungcheol’s two personalities together, Mingyu figures, crooks his fingers to find his prostate, tugging at his nipple with his mouth, seeing Seungcheol laugh even more.

He’s really ticklish. Something Mingyu found ridiculously hilarious in the beginning. To be honest, he still finds it ridiculously hilarious, really fun to tease at Seungcheol, making him go between moans from Mingyu’s long fingers inside him, to low chuckles from Mingyu’s other hand tickling his ribs. It’s always really fun, especially when Seungcheol pulls him down with one hand on the back of his neck, kissing him with a smile still on his lips, his tongue digging in Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu’s soft lips on his rough ones, because he either doesn’t use any sort of lip balm, or uses it so often his lips are shiny, leaving Mingyu craving to bite at them.

Letting Mingyu hear Seungcheol’s soft breathy moans when Mingyu tugs at his neck, because he’s ticklish there too, that too. He always tells Mingyu that when he kisses his neck, that the pleasure travels straight to his cock. Mingyu can see, also by the louder noises when Mingyu finally hits his spot, adding one more finger.

His watch clinks with every thrust of his fingers inside Seungcheol, digging into his skin sometimes.

“D’you mind it?” Mingyu asks, his words muffled.

“Nah. I’m good, come on,” Seungcheol pulls his hands, impatient as always, commanding as always.

Mingyu gives in, watches as Seungcheol hooks his hands on the backs of his own thighs, pulling them up to his chest. Opening himself up for Mingyu, his hole wet, open. His lips turned up in a smirk, looking up at Mingyu.

Mingyu’s good at seduction, but Seungcheol takes the cake any day. Top or bottom, easy or rough.

It takes Mingyu longer than it should to open the condom, slip it on himself, lube himself up, the sound wet, filthy. He rubs more lube over Seungcheol too, positioning himself to enter him.

 _God_ he’s so tight, Mingyu bites his lip to not let it get to him, push until he’s bottoming inside of Seungcheol, his own mouth open in a long groan. He’s not small and he doesn’t fuck Seungcheol enough for it not to feel, so he takes it slow, lets Seungcheol adjust.

Seungcheol doesn’t feel like adjusting, apparently, because he croaks at Mingyu to move, moaning when Mingyu pulls out, pushes back in slowly, oh so slow.

His moans turn raspy, low, rough, just like Mingyu likes hearing them. “Yeah, Gyu, just like that,” he groans, Mingyu groaning with him when Seungcheol tightens around him just a little. He’s heaven, Mingyu can barely hold back from fucking inside him harder, bending down over him to kiss at his neck, bending his thighs back even further. 

“So tight, daddy.”

Seungcheol laughs, outright chuckles, moaning when Mingyu pushes particularly deep. “God, if only you knew what you do to me, baby.”

Mingyu hums. He knows, if it’s a bit like what Seungcheol’s doing to him.

He picks up his pace when Seungcheol prods him, holding to Seungcheol’s hips and fucking into him without abandon, the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin ringing out, pushing Mingyu almost over the edge. Seungcheol’s staccato moans, the whispers of Mingyu’s name, him tightening around Mingyu, it all wrecks him.

Fuck coming untouched. Mingyu puts Seungcheol’s legs around his waist, pulls his underwear down just only under his balls, tugs his precome on his cock to make the slide easier. Puts both of his hands on Seungcheol’s cock, twisting them, rubbing him off good, one hand jerking him off and one rubbing at the tip of his cock, his watch and his bracelet clinking against each other, glinting in the light.

“Ah, cheating, babe,” Seungcheol chuckles through the moans.

“Fine, fine,” Mingyu nods, slows down his thrusts to deep grinds inside Seungcheol, takes his hands off his cock.

When he picks up his pace back again, he makes sure to hit Seungcheol’s spot. Hard, on every thrust, his hands tugging at his nipples instead. Hard. Like he likes it. He slows down sometimes, grinds on his spot instead of thrusting, bending down to kiss at Seungcheol’s neck, whisper in his ear.

“Love it when you let me fuck you,” he chuckles, biting at Seungcheol’s ear. “So tight around me. Look so good with your legs open for your baby.”

Seungcheol lets out a loud moan, which tells Mingyu he’s on the right path, thrusting hard, deep inside Seungcheol, putting all his power behind it.

“Like it? Like it when someone younger’s fucking you? Like being a slut for me?”

“ _Fuck Mingyu,_ I’m gonna come, god,” Seungcheol moans, loud, unabashed.

Mingyu smirks, huffs on his neck. _“Come, daddy.”_

Seungcheol does, his cock untouched, and he comes _hard._ Mingyu feels like he won, but is it really winning, when Seungcheol moans, laughing before moaning again, tightening impossibly around Mingyu. Mingyu’s hands feel useless on his ribs, because Mingyu feels starstruck, just a bit.

Seungcheol’s really handsome, and is especially so when he’s grinning with his eyes closed, his grey hair ruffled, his come all over his chest. When he’s breathing out, satisfied, moaning when Mingyu keeps fucking into him, tightening around him.

Mingyu’s fucking him, but he suddenly feels like he lost control. Lost himself in Seungcheol.

His orgasm takes him almost by surprise, burying himself in Seungcheol to the hilt and coming inside the condom with a long groan. He drops himself on Seungcheol’s chest, Seungcheol’s hand running through his hair as he empties himself inside the condom.

He wishes he could’ve come inside Seungcheol, watch his come drip out of him as he pulls out, but this is good enough.

After all, he was right.

He doesn’t hesitate to grin to Seungcheol right as he takes the condom off, tying it and dropping it on a tissue next to the bed. Unsanitary, but fuck if Mingyu cares. He’s spent.

“I was right.”

“You were right,” Seungcheol tells him, running a hand through Mingyu’s hair with a chuckle as Mingyu settles on his chest, avoiding the come. Shower later.

For now, Mingyu’s comfortable. 


End file.
